Vampire (Earth)
Vampires are part of the mythology and folklore of many of mankind's cultures. They are part of the Mythos in both the Call of Cthulhu RPG and Marvel Comics. In Marvel, vampires became part of the Mythos when the Old Ones and Many-Angled Ones were retconned into being one and the same, as the vampires were creations of the Darkhold. Chaosium first made vampires part of the Mythos in 2007 when they were added to the Malleus Monstrorum sourcebook, and though supernatural are neither creations of the Mythos deities nor are they aligned with them in any way. Call of Cthulhu Vampires vary in abilities and characteristics, with origins in the various legends and folklore of the world. Such as to whether they cast a reflection, have to return to the soil they were buried, are repelled by the cross or holy water, turning into animals (e.g. wolf or bat) or mist, etc. Examples include vampires that are handsome or beautiful, those without fangs that use razor-sharp fingernails to open veins, flying vampire heads with bloody entrails trailing from the neck, monstrous bald-headed pointed eared pasty-faced rat-fanged vampires, etc. Beings which regenerate any damage but a stake through the heart kills it. Marvel Comics Vampires (Homines nocturnae) are a race of magically reanimated corpses which was created by the Darkhold. The body is inhabited by the spirit of the deceased individual and closely resembles how the human was when alive. Vampires sustain themselves on the blood of the living, usually those of other humans, and are able to transform other humans by sharing their blood. The vampires of the modern world are divided into a dozen sects of which nine are based on region or nationality, and three which are not. Which include European, Asian, Middle Eastern, African, and North American sects. Gargoyle vampires, aquatic vampires, all-female vampires, etc. Some of these sects have abilities that vampires of other sects do not. All of them have different characteristics. All of them are able to summon and control rats, bats, and wolves. They can transform into bats and some can turn into wolves and/or human-sized bats. Some vampires are able to turn into mist. Vampires are able to make most humans into their thrall with their hypnotic gaze, the length varying on the will of the vampire and victim. They are immune to disease and aging but if they are deprived of blood for a long time, they will begin to age. Vampires are able to injuries, severe ones taking days for most vampires and hours for powerful ones. They possess superhuman strength, agility, speed, reflexes, and senses. Sunlight is their greatest weakness, with vampires directly exposed to sunlight rapidly dehydrating and turning into dust or even exploding. Most vampires are completely obliterated by sunlight, but powerful ones are able to reform their bodies. They have an aversion to religious symbols (e.g. crucifix) or holy material (e.g. holy water) that are wielded or placed by someone who believes in the religious meaning of the symbol. If a non-believer (atheist or someone of another faith) used the symbol it had no power, and what power it had depended on the individual's strength of belief. Vampires are only affected by symbols belonging to the deity or deities that was believed in during his or her mortal life. Even then symbols of the faith which was practiced by the vampire have the strongest impact, those that belonged to another faith of his time have a weaker effect on the vampire. Vampire Sects * Kreiger Sect = Western European warrior vampires. * Nosferati = Eastern European vampires who sometimes attack other vampires due to their need for powerful blood. * Claw Sect = Middle Eastern warrior vampires. * Ancient = Italian vampires whose healing factor and speed is the fastest among the sects. * Yiki Onna = Japanese vampires that turn into ice storms. * Adze = African vampires that can survive being stakes for 10 minutes. * Jumlin = Native American vampires. * Mystikos Sect = Urban American vampires whom are tech savvy businessmen. * Anchorite Sect = Rural American vampires whom are outcasts and want to live in peace. * Purebloods = Vampires who were born as vampires. * Siren Sect = Female vampires with the power of seduction. * Moksha Sect = Vampires whose power comes from feeding as little as possible. Vampire Sub-Species * Charniputra = Gargoyle-like flying vampires whom dwell in the Himalayan mountains. * Tryks = Parasitic race of powerful vampires which feed on other vampires. * Aqueos = Homo mermanus (Atlanteans) who were turned into vampires. * Huskie = Brain dead feral vampires who are human husks that follow their base instict. Gallery Conan 2 (Modiphius).jpg Nosferatu (Paizo).jpg Jiang-shi (Paizo).jpg Category:Marvel (Cthulhu Mythos) Category:Species Category:Earth native species Category:Sentient species